Power Rangers Reminiscent Force
by 36-Children-of-the-Mind
Summary: Valor Fitz was a CEO. Now he's a home economics teacher. And also the mentor of the newest Power Ranger team because his housemate's sisters just had to steal the powers of all the past rangers and put them into weapons that his five students had to grab. Juggling teacher life with mentor life is so not easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am new in doing fanfiction in this fandom, so please be gentle.**

 **Note: I have watched Power Rangers since I was five, know the basics of how they form their teams, know which rangers have to have an upgrade form, and yet I may have problems with creating a Power Rangers story because I don't want to have an angry person telling me what's wrong, so I'm playing safe for now. And help me if I do things wrong.**

 **Power Rangers don't belong to me. Saban owns Power Rangers.**

* * *

Prologue

 _Seven years ago._ _Miani Arts Company at 7:00 p.m. Three people are at the CEO's office planning the next part of a CEO's heir's life._

"What are you going to do now?" Selene asked. "You graduated college at twenty, and the next part of your life has to coming. Are you going somewhere?"

"Maybe at this district," Valor said, circling his destination. "I need to get away from here, from what happened, from Eddiston. I already made plans to move somewhere else, and I don't plan on coming home for a long time"

"I thought you'd never leave this place, you love Downtown Miani," Tearer said. He looked at the city of Miani as his friend makes a list of what to do.

"You two live at Turtle Cove with your parents, and yet you came to Miani."- circles a house- "A city fifty miles from Turtle Cove, to be in school here."-circles a job-"Why can't I do the same?"

"Because you have a home here, a brother who loves the house he grew up in, and you are the heir to a company," Selene pointed out. "Oh wait, I was wrong, you are a CEO now."

Valor stops circling, stands up and walks to the windows to see his city. Selene was right, he is the CEO of a company, a loving brother, a powerful twenty year-old in his own right, but so many had happened in his life. He can't lie to them any longer, he has to stop his charade and finally tell them the truth. It has been a month of lies to everyone.

"I'm an heir/CEO to an arts and craft, fashion, and music company, but I being booted off for no reason, my brother is actually struggling because our home is about to be taken over by OUR company, and I had to stack all of our stuff in a storage space away from the city. I losing everything, I am sorry for lying, but I want my dearest friends to never worry about me. Please forgive me."

Tearer and Selene were shocked, but it quickly eroded into forgiveness. Then laughter, they have been friends since the first grade and one thing they know about Valor was his stubbornness and ego always go together when he's cornered. And Valor is cornered, and annoyed, but he needs the help more than ever.

"No, you have us Valor. We've been together for years, even after our little brothers started to annoy us into spending less time with each other."

"Yeah, and if you do want a house in the suburban districts, Tearer here may have a house there."

Now it was Valor's turn to laugh. "Why would you have a house there when you're going around the world?"

"I might be in Miani and in need of a house to crash, but if you want it, you can have it. Best part is our old school is five blocks away from it."

"Then let's get this plan on motion. Eddiston might kill me if I don't get away in time."

For the whole night, the group planned Valor's and his brother's escape from the city, by daybreak most of the plan was done. A day pass, Valor had put most of his family's old stuff at the new house, his brother, Van, was picking out his new room, and its new color. Two days had passed, Valor was kicked off from his company, he didn't care about it, but asked for the wellbeings of the employees. Another day passed, Selene, Tearer and their brother Reyaker had put every stuff Valor and Van owned onto their new places at the house, and Valor had found himself a job as the home economics teacher of his old school.

"You just picked your dream job," Van said. "I'm going to be in seventh grade when I have you as the home ec class teacher."

Valor said nothing.

By the end of the week, a small housewarming party was in place. Everything had been fine until a spaceship crashed into the yard. No one in the neighborhood raised an alarm, but Valor ran to the ship as it was opening its door.

"Stay there," he called to his family and friends. "I'll check it out."

They nodded and waited for him.

"I come in peace," a voice said. "I know you may have this more than once, but I really mean it, and I seek asylum."

Valor stopped his track, an alien seeking asylum? That was new.

"Why do want asylum? Are you a criminal, or a fugitive?"

"A fugitive, but my family would say criminal."

"And why is that?"

The alien got out of her spaceship, levitated and went to Valor. He was stunned, since he was a kid he would see alien invaders on television as harmful and fearful beings who are willing to hurt and destroy anyone, mainly Power Rangers, to achieve world domination, and they do it the instant they land. The alien next to him wasn't like them, she was scared and quaking in fear; her silver hair was floating and switching styles to show how scared she was.

"Please, believe me on this, I did not do anything wrong, I just want to escape my war waging family, and live in peace."

"War waging? Sorry, but we had another war waging alien invaders called the Armada five months ago, and another city is being attacked by aliens right now."

"I know, the one five months ago was my ex's family attacking this planet, I don't know about the one right now, but I don't have a connection. Anyhow, when my ex-fiance died while taking over the Earth, I got in cold water, so that is why I am here. My fiance died before the wedding, and my family did not take it well."

"Ouch, guessing he was your only safety net."

The alien's hair turned black and flopped down on her silver face, she wiped her hair to the side. "No, not really. Our appending marriage was on rocky grounds and he dumped me before invading. I was telling him not to invade more planets and let others have peace, but he wouldn't listen. "

Valor sighed. He really did not want to help an alien, with a war waging family to boot, but she was desperate and in need of a refuge. Also she was dumped by her fiancée. He just didn't have to dark heart to say no. Still, he can't tell a lie either, she picked the wrong person for help.

"Well, I can't grant your peace, nor your chance at escaping from your family, but sure, you have asylum. Only if you can help me take care of my family, and not create discord."

"Done. I will do all you have asked."

Valor gesture the alien to his new house and closed the door once they got in. She introduced herself as Princess Elysium and told them about her predicament. Tearer ran out of the house to cover the spaceship while Van told her where to sleep for the meantime, it was the basement. She didn't mind it. For the remaining hour, everyone had a movie night as Valor contemplate what to do with his new housemate. He's hoping Elysium's family does not attack Earth.

Her ex-fiance's family was enough for him.

* * *

 **So how's the start? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My school doesn't have a home ec class and I probably might not get it right, but that doesn't stop a future mentor.**

 **Power Rangers belong to Saban. I only own my ocs.**

* * *

 _The first day of school as the home economics teacher_

"Class, this is the newest home economics teacher, Mr. Valor Fitz," said the principal.

The sixth grade class looked at Valor as if he was an alien. They all thought Mrs. Goodman was going to be the home economics teacher, not an ex-CEO who applied for the job. They didn't even think he was capable of doing it. And Valor could see it in their faces. He had done the same to his science teacher, Mr. Marz, when he was new.

"I know you guys had believe Mrs. Goodman was going to be the teacher, but since her husband's operation, she decided to retire from teaching to make sure everything will be fine while he's recovering. So please be gentle with Mr. Fitz."

"Yes, ma'am," sighed the class.

The principal left Valor to his class. They bore their unhappy eyes to him, and Valor just smiled. Then they gave out a sneering glare. Valor kept smiling. Lastly, the class threw pencils and paper at his face. Valor snatched all the pencils with lightning fast response and fanned away the papers with his suitcase. It earned a gasp from them. They were quite surprised that he caught the pencils with one hand and not had any paper hit him.

"Were all of you surprised?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Don't be, Mrs. Goodman would tell you that I was the best at deflecting any materials thrown at me."

"Why?" asked Alan Young.

"Because I went to Martial Arts Camp. And was the second best black belt fighter."

"Who's first?" Halcyon Warren asked.

"A very scary girl named Lauren. Just take my word for it."

The class laughed, but when they saw how serious he was, they stopped. Soon hands went up. They wanted to know more about him.

"Yes, you on the middle row with the magenta shirt."

"I'm Darin Fitzpatrick. How come you became our home ec teacher?"

"Well, I was picking jobs and I loved Mrs. Goodman home economics, so I was finding home ec jobs and there it was. Her job was opened. So I called her to ask if I could take over. She just said 'take it, I know you'll do well', and I called in to apply."

"Did you say something to Mr. Goodman?" Avery Wells asked.

"'Mr. Goodman, please get better soon, your cookies kept our class alive during the winter.' Those cookies did keep us alive. We had a blizzard locking us in this very room and Mr. Goodman just made a hundred or so cookies, we just ate them until our parents got us."

"Did you really graduate class at seventeen?" Erik Dale asked.

"Yes, I did. I know you guys have more questions but we have to do home ec. So last one."

A young girl on the back row raised her hand. Valor picked her.

"Why did they kick you out of your own company?" she said.

Valor blinked and glanced at the floor. "Justin Eddiston thought my parents' untimely deaths might affect the CEO, meaning me, to lose what was important. He made the decision to boot me off. I did not have a say in it."

The whole class glanced at him to see if he was okay. When Valor lift up his head he told them to not pity him and get the class going. They were about to learn how keep food fresh and safe when a blackout happens.

By the end of two month, Valor had earned their respect as a teacher. They learned many ways to save food and money under his tutelage, and had the upper classes fighting over him as their class sponsor for next year. Three more months he was asked to go outside by Rebecca Miles.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Nathaniel, her brother cried.

He got outside of the school and into the snow filled ground. Suddenly, a hoard of snowballs attacked him. He had to dive next to some bushes to save himself from more attacks. Valor knew what was going on. Selene's and Tearer's class of 2011 had done this before to Mr. Derry, the 2005 new coach, and he had done this to Mr. Marz. It was the snowball sign of acceptance. Valor was now a part of the class of 2020. His quick wit and knowledge of arts and crafts help him and the class better understand each other, and being young enough to know the class's lingo didn't hurt. They did give him some old man jokes though.

"Kids, stop that snowball throwing!" the principal cried. "I can barely see Mr. Fitz in all of these snow covered pavement. And he wore gray today!"

The class reluctantly done so, and Valor got out of the bushes.

"Thanks for telling me that I'm now accepted. I prefer buckets of snow instead since I can't make a snowball."

The class laughed their snow covered hands off, and some went out to drag Valor back to class. Georgia Wilmer had filmed the whole scene. Seven boys, and Rogue Terrence, had carried Valor on his back and yelled "He's ours!" to the whole school. When they got back to the room, Valor told them since they accepted him, he should tell them something that's been eating him alive, and was going to showed them his secret in the spring. Blame the softball girls and baseball boys he said.

Come in spring, most of the school were at a ballgame and Valor told and showed his class his secret. Elysium, the former war-waging princess.

"I know you might want to hurt me for my ex's family almost destroying the world and for having a conquering family of my own, but I'm not like him or them. I had enough of fighting."

"So you did go to war!" Liam Walker cried.

"Yes, but so did my mother when she was pregnant with my younger sister. My mother, Queen Rania, did not want to go to war. 'I am pregnant with an heir!' was her exact words."

"So in your family you don't have a say in not going to war?" Lola Davis asked.

"No, and so was my ex's. His father didn't want a soft son after losing two sons due to unknown circumstances. I think that's why he broke our engagement, he told me after I quit fighting that he doesn't want a pacifistic wife."

"Does that mean you're doomed?" Roland Meller asked. "Sorry to ask, but this sounds like a marriage alliance."

"Yes, and it was a marriage alliance. Also, if any of you tell this to the cops, and they tell the government about me, and I have to stop an alien invasion, don't. You might accidentally cause my family to come here, and I can't save you. No wedding, no protection."

"Yeah, please don't," Valor said. "If Elysium is correct, we can't save our lives. And Power Rangers can't just come here, they have their own lives."

The class agreed to keep her a secret, they did not want a war to come to Miani. The two sighed in relief to have a good class, and the class started laughing. Valor didn't question anything. They spent the whole day making galaxy cakes and having Elysium testing them for sweetness.

By the end of the school year. The staff agreed to have Valor as the class of 2020's sponsor. There was party at the Fitz home that afternoon. Every class of 2020 students and the Fitzs had fun, even Elysium who had to stay inside Valor's room. Thank goodness he picked the one with the French windows, she could see Valor and Van smiling a laughing with the parents of the students. From what had happened to him, Elysium was glad he could move on from his tragedy.

The first few days with him made her feel jumpy.

* * *

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Five years later_

"Valor, don't forget your suitcase!" Elysium cried. "Van, your lunch is still on the table."

"Thanks," they both said to her as they get their things.

It has been five years since Valor and his brother moved to the new house and met Elysium. Valor had a well-respected home economics teacher as much as his predecessor did. The students loved how he easily taught them the tricks-and-trades of life, and a few life hacks. Van became the smartest boy in his grade last year, and planned to stay the smartest on his first day of school. Elysium became well acquainted with life on Earth, even if she could not go outside in the mornings, and her family never invaded Earth.

Life was good.

"It's the first day of school and you two look like it's the best the of the year," Elysium noted.

"Well, I have a good class," Valor said. "And my juniors are going to still be the winners of every homecoming egg toss!"

"Tell that to my class," Van said. "They will crush your's like a bug! We are the new class of egg toss winners."

"Says the brother who destroyed Elysium's make-up kit with an egg with playing with my students."

"And I still don't have a new make-up kit. Do you think it takes only a minute to look this good?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, now go you two! Shakespeare High isn't going to wait for you, nor will Selene and Reyaker."

The Fitz men ran out of the house, leaving Elysium to have the house for herself, and got in their 1991 Mercedes-Benz. One year after Valor became the home economics teacher, Selene applied and became the science teacher, and Class of 2024 sponsor. Last year, on their first day of school, Selene's class of 2024, which is also Reyaker's and Van's class, had pranked Valor's class of 2020. They vowed revenge, but decided it will be on next year's, meaning this year's, Homecoming Games. "Revenge Best Served Cold" was their motto.

At Shakespeare High, Valor and Van were met by their respective classes. Van was dragged away from his brother by Reyaker and his classmates Ron and Lorraine. Valor had many hellos and happy replies from his students. Then, like his brother, was dragged off by Rogue Terrence to his class. It became a tradition of sorts to the Class of 2020 that once school starts, Rogue Terrence would drag Valor to class since she threw the first paper airplane at him when he started. Rogue didn't mind, she thought of Valor as a family figure ever since he consulted her when she was having a hard time.

"I got him," she cried to her classmates. "So now what?"

"Well, I have an idea for revenge," Valor proclaimed. "But it includes blue, sparkling slime."

"No, not again!" Willow Matthews cried. "Mr. Fitz, do you remember that Jim and Logan had destroyed one half of classes clothes when we were doing the entrepreneuring ideas?"

"How could I forget? It was supposed to be an alternative to get out pet hair, but instead became a stain maker."

"Be glad that it was in our class color," Jim said. "And I did everything correct when making the product, Logan added the blue dye!"

"Jim, you could have told me the blue dye had different chemical components that badly react to our former product."

The boys started arguing, which made the class remember their products and argued which was the better ideas, and it turned to a upscale argument about why their products were the best if this didn't happened. The first day of school and everyone was already doing their causal day-to-day act. Valor and Rogue were left to think about stopping the class arguments. Rogue picked up a book and slammed it on her desk, directing everyone's attention to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Rogue said. "Everybody had a good idea last year, but this year, make that idea better so you could have a product that sells like hotcakes. Valor, please go on with the revenge ideas and maybe we can add to it."

Valor started talking. He thought of putting blue, sparkling slime on every Class of 2024's game shoes. Selene always told her class to bring game shoes before a big game saying it was for good luck. If they can get those shoes, then maybe they'll win most of the games. Rogue pointed out how stupid it sounds as they'll have their regular shoes and opt to slime them while they're presenting themselves. Lully Soto added that since she's in year book, she can have it in the book for everyone to see. Valor agreed.

"Now it's time for class, Rogue to your seat," Valor said. "And since we're think of revenge, the subject is 'Making Better Slime.'"

The class groaned, but went with it. Every first day was boring then the rest. Valor went on about how they should perfect the slime and time it on his brother's class. Rogue's hand got up, and everybody smiled. They knew Valor would take it since she's his "unofficial favorite" in the class. Valor did take it.

"So, how's Elysium?"

"She's okay as always. No sisters, no worries. Why?"

"Just that it has been five years since she came here. She's really not that worried, isn't she?"

"Rogue," Tara Lynne said. "Her family isn't here, of course Elysium is okay."

"Yeah, but it's weird that they would just back off on her for five years."

"Let's just be happy they did that," Mark Sanchez said. "Teach, go back to teaching."

"Okay, and Rogue, listen to your classmates. Elysium's family isn't an issue now. They never will be."

Rogue dropped the subject for her classmates, but it didn't stop her from think of a possible family reunion for Elysium. What family would let a powerful princess run away from home?

-Elysium's family-

"Did you finally fixed the locators?" Crown Princess Nyxlett asked her henchmen.

They squealed and chirped yes to her. For three years, Elysium's bodyguard Sevrin had protected her from her family by destroying all the locators. Since his imprisonment, Nyxlett had made her henchmen fix them so they could locate the runway princess. After her fiance dumped her and embarrassed the royal family of Galixist, they ordered her to amend things. She did as she was told until she fled upon hearing about his death. Nyxlett and their younger sister Lumia facepalm at the embarrassment of their weak sister, she forgot her family can revive him. The Armada did not willingly gave away their prince for nothing. So the search was on, except Sevrin was out to save her instead of finding her.

"Nyxlett! Nyxie sister!" Lumia shouted. "I think I got a reading on our dumb sister, Elysium! The Vegas and Siruses pointed out a planet called Earth. I saw her! She's in some backwater town called Miani. Let's get her, now!"

"Yes, we will after a search on problematic people! Did you forget who died there? Emperor Mavro himself. We need to find who done this and steal their energy. Then Elysium."

"Fine by me. Let me know when we land."

"We don't land, we stay in space. The Emperor died while he stayed in Earth. We can't have the same happening for us."

"But we can't confront her while we stay in this ship!"

"Oh whine more. I am looking out for our lives, unlike the Armada. Siruses, to Earth."

The Siruses chipped. They went straight for Earth. Lumia went back to Sevrin's jail cell to taunt him for failing to protect Elysium. Nyxlett stayed at the command center.

"Sister, you have company waiting."

-Elysium-

Elysium dropped her lunch. She felt an uneasy energy around her. The room suddenly got cold, but the thermostat stayed the same. She knew the feeling. She felt it the day she left home.

"I'm ready sisters," she said. "You two are never going anywhere near Valor and his family."

She grabbed a cloak and went outside. Elysium pulled out a mirror and searched the stars in the mirror to see how close her family was from Earth. She stopped at Orion's Belts and saw a ship of great size with more, much smaller ones at its sides. They were using the family's second largest conquest ship, which leaves her father with number one. How perfect, they just had to punish her with a ship big enough to blast Earth.

"Valor, I'm deeply sorry. I couldn't keep things small, but if I could stop them… Would that make it better?"

Elysium whacked herself in the face. No, it still wouldn't make things better. She brought a war to Earth! Valor specifically said not to bring a war to Earth. She had to make it right in some way. Going back in, she brought out all the supplies for meeting her sisters, wrote a note telling Valor sorry and went on her way to her old ship. The ship rose to life once she activate it.

"Five years and you still work," she noted. "Let's just hope they're in a friendly mood."

Elysium hovered her ship and went to her family in space.

-Valor-

As Valor was talking about the class's last year's science projects and how they could modify them, he suddenly dropped to the ground. Rogue went to him and ordered the class to hand over an inhaler.

"But he's never had an asthma attack since the seventh grade!" Derek Nice said. "And this does not look like his asthma attack."

"Does it matter? Give up an inhaler and call the principal!"

Logan pulled out an inhaler and threw it to Rogue, who quickly used on Valor. Yuri Harada ran out of the room and told the principal what happened. The principal went to the room to check up on Valor, who slowly stood up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Valor said. "I just fell and couldn't breath."

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home? Or to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine. I might need to go to my house though."

"Do you need assistance? Your brother Van could go with you."

"No, I've black out once while driving. No one got hurt because I gained back control. I can go home."

"Okay, you can take the day off."

Valor got out of his classroom and went to his car. Rogue Terrence and Yuri Harada were already at the back of his car. They've done this before in seventh grade. When Valor had an asthma attack, Yuri called 911 for help and told the principal what happened as Valor was taken to the hospital. Scared for her teacher's life, Rogue went with him, and Yuri's mom who worked at the hospital let her and Yuri go with Valor. Afterward, Valor started having blackouts and the two girls went with him every time he was in his car, after they called Yuri's parents and Rogue's orphanage.

"Please tell me why you girls believe I can't drive alone?" Valor asked. "Because I can."

"Seventh grade," Yuri said. "No asthma attacks, but the blackouts always come back once every two months. I believe since Rogue is your unofficial adopted family member and I'm her best friend, we have the right to help you. Also, it's not two months, it's one month."

"Fine, but maybe it's nothing."

"Or something happened," Rogue said. "Let's go home!"

"Rogue, I sometimes believe that our term of home are very different."

"I'm basically family Valor. Elysium even said so."

"I wonder what she's doing."

The trio went home safely as Valor drove slowly. No blackouts, but a small faint almost made him lose control. Fortunately, Rogue know how to drive while being in the passenger seats. The girls help Valor out of his car and opened the door.

"Elysium, I'm home!" Valor cried. "I… I had a blackout. Elysium?"

No one answered. Rogue and Yuri lay Valor down his couch.

"Elysium?" Valor called again. "Elysium, where are you? Are you okay? Elysium!"

"Valor let us handle this," Yuri said.

The girls walked everywhere in the rooms. No Elysium, not even a sign of her. A note was on the countertop and Rogue snatched it. She ran to Valor after reading its contents.

"Yuri get in here! Elysium left a message."

Yuri ran next to them as Valor read the note.

" _Dear Valor,_

 _My sisters are coming to Earth. They finally found me after all these years. I'm sorry for not keeping my end of the deal. If it makes you feel better, I'm turning myself in. Your life and your family means too much to me, and I don't want my sisters to hurt you. If that doesn't work, then by all means, call the Power Rangers. I know you can do it, you have some crazy connections to them._

 _~Elysium"_

"So I guess I was right?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, you were right."

Valor sighed and fainted. The blackout was because of Elysium's depart from Earth. Since the day they've known each other Valor had felt that his health getting much better than it was in his college years after Elysium came in and helped with his asthma. With her gone, he was back to being the ill former CEO who weirdly had got much sicker after the Armada's loss to the Power Rangers.

Rogue called 911 as Yuri tried her best at waking up Valor. An ambulance came and Valor went to the hospital with Rogue and Yuri going with him. There Valor woke up and asked for the girls.

"What's up?" Rogue asked. "You need something?"

"Get me a phone," he replied. "I need to call Tearer. Now."

Rogue out her phone, give it to Valor and Valor called Tearer.

"Hello?" Tearer voice asked.

"Tearer, we have trouble brewing."

"Valor? Valor, what's going on? You sound bad."

"Don't worry about me, Earth's in danger of being obliterated by Elysium's sisters. Yes, they are coming to Earth."

"Let me guess. Little brother and his friends?"

"Of course, Orion and the Megaforce Rangers. Tell them, and quick!"

"I will."

Tearer hang up and Valor gave back Rogue her phone. All he had to do now was wait.

-Tearer-

"Tearer, who was that?" Orion asked.

"Valor, he had something to say, Little brother," Tearer said.

During a trip to Harwood County to see the resting place of Emperor Mavro, Tearer had met Orion at Ernie's BrainFreeze. Noticing that Orion weirdly looked like a human form of his mother, Tearer ordered a smoothie from him, asked who his family members were and where he was from after he was given the smoothie. Orion told Tearer that he was adopted by a family in a planet called Andresia. Tearer nearly choked on his drink and told Orion that his mother was a kidnapped woman from Andresia who was given to Emperor Mavro as a mercy present, that he was half-Andresian and that he lost a baby brother named Zador to his vain stepmother.

Orion called Ernie and told him that he needed a break with Ernie agreeing. Orion plucked a hair from his head telling Tearer to analyze it to see if they're related. Two weeks later, Orion arranged a meeting with Tearer and his mother, and the Megaforce Rangers to know if Orion was the long, lost baby Zador. He was and their mother, former Imperial Empress Euiwin, hugged her long, lost son. Orion told his mother that he was the one who killed Mavro, but Euiwin told him that it was okay as Mavro killed his third queen in cold blood.

"What did Valor say?" Orion asked.

"We're in trouble, Earth is going to be invaded once again."

"But it's already been a year since the last one!"

"Orion, Earth is a magnet for conquerors, call your friends. We're visiting Valor."

Orion called Ernie that Valor is need of help and that they need to go to Miani. Ernie called to say okay. Orion called his team and the two were at the parking lot in minutes with Tearer driving Orion to the edge of Harwood County. The Megaforce Rangers were already there in their cars.

"So an alien invasion?" Jake asked.

"The usual as always," Orion said.

"And Valor was the one who called?" Gia asked.

"Yes, so that can only mean one thing," Tearer said.

"Here comes the family," Emma and Troy said.

"That took a long time," Noah said. "Let's go to Miani!"


	4. Chapter 4

Valor slept uneasily at the hospital. He dreamt of Elysium going to her sisters, getting imprisoned the instant, and crying at a cold, small cell.

And it was all to protect him and his family. He was feeling so guilty he whined in his sleep.

"Elysium," he softly cried. "Elysium, don't! I'm weak, don't do it! I'm sick, please don't do it!"

Curtains suddenly moved and Tearer went to his side. Sighing, he 'tsk' at his friend's useless words.

"You know she's at space, right?" he asked.

Valor woke up and jolted forward. "What person would protect me? I'm sick and in need of help, Van's much better to protect!"

Tearer softly sighed again. Valor never did get that Elysium owes him many things since he helped her get integrated with stuff on Earth. And helped her lived a peace life for five years. To him, it was an unusual act of kindness, to Tearer and anyone not named Valor, it was saving a life who wanted to change the way they used to live. Even if they at times shot a former prince of the Armada at the face.

"Well, I brought the Rangers. Now what?"

"What else? Elysium was supposed to be given to a prince from the Armada. They beat the Armada, they just need to beat some aliens, and get Elysium back here."

Tearer placed some fingers upon his head. He did not like where it was going. "You know, it has been five years since that."

"I know, but Elysium, she can't go back to them. Her ex nailed the coffin to her fate."

"Yeah, Prince Vekar, or Vrak, really did it for her. And Orion and I are their half-brothers!"

"You two nicer than them, and Elysium never met you guys before-"

"Don't go there. Just don't."

Valor shut up. Tearer sighed, he really didn't want to put the Megaforce Rangers through another alien battle, but there wasn't a new Ranger team to take over. The last team needed their break, and for obvious reasons. Then there was the identities of their enemy, House of Galixist. Elysium noted on the weapons being almost the same as the ones used in the Armada, as the two were rivals until the arrangement and that Emperor Mavro could have call them for help. It did not sit well with the team, Orion specially.

Yet, the fate of the world was at stake, again.

"Sometimes, I just want to ask a Ranger why villains want to take over the Earth," he said, then he smirked. "We'll do it, just hold on to your inhaler."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you and Orion."

Tearer turned to leave. "You owe them a big one. They still remember the Armada."

Valor nodded as Tearer left. Four teens then came up to him.

"So we'll survive?" Dorian Cruz asked.

"I believe so," Valor said. "Wait, how long were you four in here?"

"Since school ended," Tara Lynne said. "Met the Rangers, and Selene's side of the family."

"Oh good. Wait, Selene's?"

"Blame Derek, he told her," Yuri said.

"I just had to say it to her," Derek said. "She had the rights to know."

"So, Megaforce and Wild Force. This is crazy."

"Don't forget Samurai, and every Ranger who heard Selene's call."

"What happened? A Power Ranger anniversary? Please, tell me the last team didn't come."

"It wasn't an anniversary, it was a beach day for Samurai who invited Megaforce, and some of the other teams were there and heard it."

"And the last team?"

"Rogue's talking to them."

Valor got out of him sick bed and walk to find Rogue, only to smack onto Jayden Shiba. The two fell onto the floor and groaned. Jayden asked for help, while Valor was picked up by Rogue.

"Sorry, Jayden," Valor said. "Didn't see you. Is Lauren here?"

"Apology accepted, sorry but no, and are you about to fall?"

"Nope," he lied. Valor let go of Rogue and Selene had to grab him with the rest of the four had to hold him steady.

"Valor please stop lying about your health," Selene said. "Oh, and Van's with Reyaker at his house."

"Thanks for the tip. Why are so many Ranger teams here?"

The Megaforce Rangers sighed. For someone who reminded an once war raging princess of Prince Vrak, he definitely does not the brain to process that an invasion similar to the Armada is not a good thing.

"Armada-like invasion?" Noah said. "We are not going through that again."

"Let's face it Valor," Orion said. "We don't want another Mavro, his sons, his commanders, or his allies. This is coming from one of his son, who almost got killed by them!"

"And let's not forget what happened to Robo Knight," Troy said. "We're quite happy for many of the Ranger teams coming to help."

"But some of you need a vacation from your Ranger years."

"We know," they said.

"But we'll do it anyway," said the leader of last year's ranger team.

"Okay, Elysium told me that you should never be in direct contact with Nyxlett, she'll steal your powers. Lumia makes weird machines that work, so they possibly have a power stealing machine."

"Someone tried that years ago, we're still here!"

"No, she said that it was much worse. Nyxlett can put your powers into her weapon of choice and magnify it to win. She can't steal all of your powers at once, but with help, she'll be a problem."

"Stop worrying Valor, we know what to do," Emma said. "We'll beat them and get her back."

"Thank you, I'm scared for her life."

The teams left Valor and his students alone and venture out to space.

"Mr. Fitz," Tara said. "Do you need to get back on the sickbed?"

Valor motioned them to the room.

-Elysium-

"Why did they have to bring in a fleet?" Elysium asked. "I'm just one person."

No one answered her.

Elysium pressed the autopilot, and reclined. She wished Sevrin hadn't left her all those years ago, she needed someone to talk to when she was alone and he was the guy to do the job. The guys were nice to talk to, but Valor was too much like the princes of the Armada, sans much of the whining and big ego, and Van was like the sibling you wish would help you with the tasks, but did nothing. Tearer was okay, but he is Mavro's son, so some of his traits were passed on to him, making some talks a little uncomfortable, and it did not help that Tearer had his father's gleaming eyes. Selene was better, being that she knows how it's like to be the only woman in a mostly male group.

Then there were the students. Elysium loved the students, sure they'll have their days making fun of Valor and her, but at least they know when to apologize.

"But you won't," she said. "You had five years to go back home and apologize. Instead, you stayed here, on Earth, sleeping fitfully while the rest of the universe is being under attack by my family. Guessing I'm still the same dark princess."

"PRINCESS ELYSIUM!" roared a ship.

Elysium took back controls and set the ship on attack mode. There were five seeker ships in front of her.

"I am Princess Elysium!" she said to the ship. "Take me to my sisters. We need to talk."

"VERY WELL, FOLLOW US!"

Elysium followed the ship to the main fleet, and to her sisters. She laughed at the main seeker ship, Warscreecher, was again not taking any precaution.

"CROWN PRINCESS NYXLETT AND DUCHESS LUMIA, WE HAVE PRINCESS ELYSIUM. SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Nyxlett sighed. The royal family had to bring in Warscreecher to help them with the task. Neither she nor her sisters really liked him, but he's one of the best fighters in their arsenal. Nyxlett let them in, Elysium being flanked with soldiers by her sides. Lumia sneered at her, five years and their sister still looked a goddess. Lumia was the only only who didn't inherit the family's good looks.

"Elysi," Lumia said. "Long time, and no ring."

"Lumia, tis good to see you, Sister," Elysium said in the royal voice. "Doth why are ye asking for a ring?"

"Older sister, are ye dumb? Thy marriage to the prince."

"He is dead."

"And thus, ye are dumb," Nyxlett said. "Our Father and Mother are necromancers. Had ye remember, he shall rise again."

"Yes, but there is no Armada now."

"There is."

"Who rules? Marvo's second queen destroyed many of his young heirs in jealousy."

"A regent the people can trust. If ye say 'Princess Elysium', he may listen."

"No, five years passed. Who can believe me? I had abandoned them."

"Say ye were mourning his death, young queens mourn the king for years, why can't the bride do the same?"

"Even if ye tell me this, they shall check my loyalties to the family. Unfortunately, my loyalties are now to Earth and the inhabitants who make it a better place."

Nyxlett smacked her sister, knocking her down to the ground. She knew Elysium would say that, Elysium was still good-looking, well fed by the looks of her stomach and she had come here with a purpose. The only logical reason for this is someone taking care of the runaway princess, and for five years no less.

"You will lie!" Nyxlett screamed.

"No, never. My lies would be seen and we'd be an embarrassment."

"Lie, or whoever you care for will perish."

"No!" Elysium scrambled to her sister's feet. "Please, spare Earth, and I will do anything you ask. Anything."

Nyxlett loved his sister's groveling. "So some Earthling did take your heart. Very well, you shall have the Earth saved. Put her next to her traitorous servant."

As some of the Siruses chirped and brought Elysium to her cell, pushing her next to Sevrin's feet.

"Elysium? Is that you?" Sevrin asked, helping her rise. "Oh my goodness, it is you! You shouldn't be here! Don't you know what your sisters are planning to do?"

"I've missed you, too. Sevrin, I know what they're planning, and I think they have lost it."

"Me too, Elysium. Taking away the powers of those who've killed Emperor Mavro and then ruling the planet sounds far fetched."

"What? I thought you might they're going to bring him back alive and make me the queen of the Armada."

"No, that was not their endgame. It was stealing power and using it. I know because the Siruses are not good secret keepers."

Elysium clenched her teeth. Five years and now she's losing her edge, she used to know her sisters' schemes, mainly because half the time _she's_ the one helping. Still, if they were going to lie, then she might as well smack them in the face. "I'm sorry to say this Sevrin, but we need a jailbreak."

Sevrin gasped. He never thought she'd go back to her old self. "Why? Are you ill? Did something happen on Earth?"

"Yes, something happened. I have a family I've grown to love, and no one is touching them! My biological family especially."

"Then you're in luck, I've been here for months and recently, I broke some tools needed for my imprisonment."

"Good, if Valor hasn't called the Power Rangers yet, we've got some time." Elysium ran to a wall and started to use her magic to break some of the barriers protecting their cell.

"Power Rangers?" Sevrin asked.

"A great group of heroes protecting the Earth, they're the ones who've killed Emperor Mavro. And helped me survive Earth despite my ties to the Armada."

Sevrin smiled, his princess was going to be saved today, but who is Valor to her? Was he the one who made her look the same as she looked years ago, healthy and vibrant? Well, he's got to help her to know who he is.

~~~~~Valor~~~~~

Valor was out of the hospital after some small tests. The doctors told him to watch for his blood pressure. His students helped him get into the car. Valor told them to get in.

"Moms and dads first," Dorian said.

"Fine, they'll believe you guys," he said. "This class has always had the late homework bringers. And it's home ec."

After some calls, they were in his car and to his house. Then, Valor wobbled toward his basement with the teens arguing with him to not go there.

"Kids, I made a spare space ship fit for some passengers," he said. "I know the Rangers can do it, but I can't shake the feeling of being a bad friend to Elysium if I can't save her."

"You are weak and possibly going to get injured," Rogue said. "Elysium will likely kill us if this happens."

"Or let her family kill us," Dorian said.

Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry," he said. "Wrong time."

"Bad jokes aside, you need rest," Tara said.

"Don't care," Valor said. "I feel better if she was here."

"We know that," Derek said. "But again, you had been in the hospital today. How are you going to get her out with your condition right now?"

Valor smiled. Sure, he was in bad condition, but if Van was true about his word that one time last year, then Elysium was once afraid of him for reminding her of a certain prince. Mainly because he was smart enough to think of complex plans.

"Elysium told me of her ships once," he said. "The second best ship had an entrance for the royal family in the back, it's not guarded because no one can see it, if they took the second best, then that's where I'm going."

"You mean where we're going," Yuri said. "As much as we want you to not go there, you are a stubborn person, and we've known that for five years."

"No, all of you have to stay here."

"Sorry, but Yuri's right," Tara said. "We are going with you."

"And nothing can change that," Dorian said. "You're our teacher, and our class needs our sponsor."

"And a test subject for all the times we failed on health class," Yuri said.

Valor sighed. "Then Rogue, open the door."

Rogue open the door in the basement. There a hallway was leading them to the ship. Valor walked towards the ship with the teens walking behind him. Once he was there, he opened the door and went in with his students.

"I know this may be very well a farfetched idea, but I am going to have to say it," Valor said as sat in the command seat..

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. "What's so farfetched that you might not want to say it?"

"Tearer said that there wasn't a new team, but I think I just created the newest team."

"Are you saying what I think you're going say?"

"Yes, Rogue. Everyone, I, Valor Fitz, am crazy to say that you teens, my students, are the newest Power Rangers."

The team gasped and laughed in disbelief, but went with it. Derek screamed for them to go off on their first mission and the team rocketed out of the backyard and to Elysium's location.

"So what's our name?" Rogue asked.

"We'll make after the mission!" Valor exclaimed.

* * *

 **Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you exhausted?" Sevrin asked. "Because you look exhausted."

"No, just nervous," Elysium replied. "I can't stand the thought of Valor panicking around the house waiting for me."

"So Valor's this important? You called his name a dozen or so times since we've been here, and it's been at least six hours if I'm not wrong. Which is a record, you never called Vekar, or his brother, thousand times. And you knew you had to at least say his name since he's an ally. And future family."

"Well, Emperor Mavro didn't mind me not calling their names. Also, Valor saved and helped me, for five years of his life. They never did anything, but hurt me!"

"So Valor's your Earthen knight. And they're the dark princes of the Armada. How ironic in a sense. And considering your past, shouldn't been given that kindness."

Elysium stopped pouring her powers and turned to face Sevrin. "I've changed, you know that. I am not the princess Elysium everyone knows anymore. That was years ago."

"And this person changed you more. You never cared for anyone unless it was us. You thought everyone was disposable if they weren't Mother, Father, Crown Sister, Young Duchess and me. And I'm not even biologically your brother."

"Mom never said anything. She thought you were her son numerous times ever since I found you and brought you in to our lives." Elysium started to giggle. "Remember when she smacked Vekar hard for telling you to know your place? And that just because you're adopted doesn't mean anything?"

Sevrin rolled his eyes. "And Vrak had to, reluctantly in everyone's eyes, apologize to us in his stead because Vekar's mother was the same? Nyxlett never made me forget."

Elysium dropped her smile. "You two still talk?"

"Nyx isn't as mad as you think. It's only Lumia who's quite mad at you. Nyxlett, well, she's confused and more likely hurt than angry. I mean, you turning down fighting and wanting to be a pacifist was not something she expected. No one was, not even me at that time, which is why they're mad. They're think that if this works, you might become the you they saw you as years ago. But we both know better, once you change, you want to keep changing, for better or worse."

"And how did you know that?"

"Again, Siruses are bad secret keepers. I really think the Armada had better secret keeping soldiers."

Elysium nodded in agreement, they did have better secret keepers. "Let's get back to work. You think we're close to getting out?"

"Yes, actually let's switch places."

Sevrin went to where Elysium was and she went where his former spot. Sevrin grabbed two bars, breath in and pulled the bars in the cell. He slowly dropped the bars and looked at his 'sister.' She laughed as he knelt down and showed her the way out.

"Still the dramatics? Sevi, we're not teens anymore!" She went outside and motioned him to come with her. "Let's hope Nyxlett isn't sending soldiers. I might be a bit rusty on fighting."

"How rusty? Vrak never fought for one year, and he still fought better than Vekar."

"That's Vrak and Vekar fighting. Vekar almost always runs from his fights against his brother. 'Not the face,' remember?"

The two softly laughed as they made their way to an escape area. Then there was an attack. Sevrin fell down back first as Elysium lost her footing and went down on her side.

"PRINCESS ELYSIUM!" a voice boomed. "WE'RE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Sevrin, do you know who that was?"

"Not Warscreecher."

"Nope, that was a Ranger. The one who help killed Mavro."

Sevrin got up and help Elysium to her feet. "Good, now what are we going to do? We're being attacked!"

Elysium sighed. "What the Siruses always do when there's an attack, stay calm and run to the nearest exit!"

And they ran, but not to the exit.

-Rangers-

"That was loud," Troy said.

"Well, it had to be loud," Orion said. "Even if I hated them, these people were technically my almost in-laws by Elysium. And she's nice, really nice, or started to be nice when she came here, or-"

"Or you need to remember that we just attacked them," Emma said. "Look!"

Megaforce looked at the second-best commander ship. They saw the princesses ordering soldiers and soon enough, they came in a pack of five. Twenty packs of five.

"Okay everyone," Noah said. "Elysium told us that House Galaxist always sends in five ships to attack invading or attacking ship. Tommy and Aurico, your teams have to attack five of the pack ships. Andros and T.J., take the Northern ships. Leo and Carter, the Southern ships are all yours. Every other Rangers and their teams, take out the rest!"

"All in agreement," called in Brody as his team attacked the ships east of Megaforce.

"Agreed," the rest said.

"It's really nice that they have faith in us for this mission," Orion said as the teams attacked the ships.

"Well, we did beat the Armada," Jake said. "And they're the same. They have to trust us on this mission."

"I see a clear spot to invade and get Elysium," Gia said. "But we have to aim it right, and put this on autopilot."

"How much time and where?" Noah asked.

"On the left, tell teams to aim for the left, or get in our ship if they think there's a problem with space. But only once they're done taking out the ships, and I hope it's fast."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I think I just saw Elysium running there!"

"All Ranger teams, we have spotted Elysium at the left of the ship," Troy said. "You can make it if you're done with attacking the ships, go to the left side. Or get to our ship to go there if you think space is a problem, just put your zords on autopilot."

"Does he know that some of our zords can't go autopilot?" Nick of Mystic Force asked.

"Sorry! I meant anyone who can go there can attack!"

"We still have to get Elysium," Madison said to Nick.

"Might as well. To the left!"

The Rangers aimed for the left of the ship and every team who can put the on the autopilot, or went to Megaforce's ship, went to make a hole in the left area. The ship was protected though, and the force field was strong, but that didn't stop Orion from drilling the ship to break the barrier and poke a big enough hole for the teams to get in. Mighty Morphin went first followed by the Alien Rangers and Turbo, ending with Mystic Force who turned back to their Ranger forms. Gia point where she thought she saw Elysium and Orion ran to the direction, attacking every Siruses and Vegas on his way.

"Is it me, or is he just really angry?" Levi asked.

"He's angry alright," Noah said. "But you can't blame him, this is his former family's, now enemies', allies."

"And he still feels guilty about his survival," Troy said.

-Valor-

"Man, they took down all those ships!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yeah, they did," Valor said. "And thank goodness, this ship is not ready to battle, it's just for exploration."

"So, they went to the left," Rogue said. "And we're going to the back, are we going to get noticed?"

"Not if stealth mode's on."

Valor pressed the stealth button and drove for the secret spot. Docking his ship, Valor ordered the team to be on high alert and went outside, scaring a few Vegas and beating them despite being weak.

"Teach is sick and he still kicks ass!" Derek said. "Sorry for the language."

"No need," Tara said. "You said right on target."

"Yeah," Dorian said. "Now let's get out. Teach might need the help."

The teens got out of the ship and ran up to Valor, helping him stay balanced while fighting some mooks. It was hard for the teens, they never had formal training except for Rogue, who recently gotten her black belt, but that didn't stop them from protecting their teacher and going all the way to the main hallway path where they accidentally smacked right into Troy and Noah.

"Sorry, wait," Troy said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah, this is a Ranger mission," Tommy said. "And Valor, aren't you sick?"

"What doctor thought it was a good idea to let you out?" Noah asked.

"Well, I'd be sicker if Elysium isn't next to me," he answered. "And for the record, I told these five not to follow me, but I guess I was too important to lose."

"And they came with you?" Karone asked. "That's dangerous."

"Not to mention, they never had training," Emily said.

"Says the Rangers, you guys were unprepared teens who had to save the world, too. Yes, some of you had trained for years to prepare, but never exactly know what you're getting into. And some of you were dangerous before that."

"Fine, you have a point, but keep them safe."

"Us safe?" Rogue asked. "Valor almost fainted fighting those mooks. We kicked butt to keep him safe. And we were good if you saw us."

Tommy dropped it and just told all of them to find Elysium. Valor took off running, going for the command center of the ship.

"Wait!" Emma said. "That goes to the command center."

"I know, Elysium going there. She has words with her sisters."

"But that crazy!" Yuri exclaimed. "They hate her. She's going to get hurt."

"No, she won't. She's got tricks up her sleeves. I know it, she doesn't just go places unprepared, she possibly planned while escaping."

-Elysium's-

"Slow down," Sevrin said. "The command center isn't going anywhere."

"But my sisters do go some places," Elysium said. "We have to get there."

"I know, but they have the master weapon. Ol' Power Taker."

"So this mission just became a suicide mission."

"You think? The only reason I didn't lose my strength years ago was because Lumia pitied me."

The two ran and slashed their way to command center. Eventually, they got there coming face-to-face with their sisters. Lumia was holding the master weapon as Nyxlett started to power herself. Elysium threw a lightning ball at them as Sevrin went behind the two princesses to grab the weapon. Sadly, two Vegas were next to the weapon and grabbed it. Sevrin hid and waited for the moment they leave and give it to Lumia. Lumia never looked back to see her opponents.

"May I ask what was that?" Nyxlett asked.

"A warning sign," Elysium said.

"Attacking us by yourself while they're out there fighting for you? What happened there on Earth? You never cared for anyone unless it was us."

"I've changed. And I want you two to scram out of my new home!"

"Or what? You'll kill us? That will make someone happy."

"I don't want him, and I never want to see him again. I have a new family now, and they are more important right now than you!"

As Nyxlett was about to counter the remark, Valor came in and slid next to Elysium. Behind him were the teens and other Rangers. Valor smirked at her as she gasped in horror. Valor was pale, exhausted and filled with sweat. The only time this had happened was with he got the flu and had to be rushed to the hospital. It took a week for him to stop wobbling to his teacher's chair and finally letting go of her hand when he went to bed.

"Valor? What are you doing here?"

"Getting you home," he said. "Sorry for the look, I was busy running and fighting. And I also was rushed to the hospital hours earlier."

"And you came here? You limp after getting sick!"

"You're the only thing that keeps me alive, and I thought I was the one who said 'You have asylum' all those years ago? Did you listen?"

"This is the new guy?" Lumia asked. "I don't know if this is a downgrade, or something funny?"

"Is that Lumia? You always said she was always back talking the both of you?"

"Valor don't start-"

"I'm not starting, it's just she reminds me of some of my old classmates. Petty, shallow and now in need to find a man or be an old lady with a hundred or so cats despite the fact that if they just need to focus on making a living like I am. And look at me, not caring about danger because I can't lose my friend."

Lumia gasped and almost dropped the weapon. Nyxlett gave out a muffled laugh. Since they were children, Nyxlett and Elysium dreamt of marrying someone who would make them laugh or had a sharp tongue. Elysium did almost marry one, but Nyxlett could never snag someone like that.

"Teach, focus!" Rogue said.

"What she said," Troy said.

"Sorry, I'm not happy," Valor said. "Sarcasm is my coping medicine right now."

Nyxlett started to laugh louder and pat the controls. "You know how to get them, Little Dark Princess. Sorry that I'll by taking their powers."

"No you won't," Tommy said. "Rangers attack!"

"Siruses and Vegas! Protect your princesses!"

The Rangers, teens, and Valor attacked while Elysium stood next to Valor as he fought against her former mooks to get to the princesses. Nyxlett went for the weapon, but Lumia wasn't happy. She knew that her older sisters were close, but they were enemies now, not old friends. Lumia shielded the weapon as Nyxlett kept asking her to give it up and use it on the Rangers, Lumia kept saying that she had to take back her words. Nyxlett shook her head thinking why Elysium was left her with Lumia as she kept telling Lumia to give it up.

Sevrin kept looking at the princesses while hiding from eye view. He was mentally sighing a lot as he want to just grab the weapon and smack Lumia for being childish, but she had the weapon and can take his strength. Thankfully for him Nyxlett just stopped and grab the weapon after having enough of her childishness. Unfortunately, she made a force field and started firing for the Rangers, Red Rangers first.

"Ahh!" Troy screamed. "My powers! It feels like every ounce of my powers are leaving."

"Stop her," Carter Grayson panted. "I can't feel me legs."

"Casey!" Lily Chilman and Theo Martin cried as Casey Rhodes fainted from having his power stolen.

"I think I can get there," Mack Hartford said. But as he got close to them, Nyxlett was done stealing their powers.

"Who's next?" she gleefully asked. Then aimed for every Blue and Yellow Rangers.

Just like the Red Rangers, they screamed as the rest of the Rangers try to get to the princesses, but were again blocked by all the mooks coming at them. Elysium shot at her sisters as Valor let go of her to slowly, stealthily run to the back of the princesses and meeting Sevrin.

"Who?" he asked.

"Valor, we can't talk much, but we need to steal those Rangers' powers back to them."

Sevrin nodded.

Soon, Nyxlett went after the Pink and White Rangers. Elysium kept shooting at them hoping they would stop, but Lumia blocked them. Nyxlett aimed for the Green and Black Rangers and happily watched them faint from the power stealing. Finally, the Sixth Rangers and the rest of them fell down as she took their powers. This left Elysium and the teens.

"I know they don't have power, but they seem to love you," Nyxlett said.

"Never!" she cried. "You can steal my power, but they will never be touched by you!"

Nyxlett nodded and turned to her back, making another, smaller force field. Summoning six weapons, she placed the Rangers' stolen powers into them. The weapons changed as the powers were being placed in them.

"Sword for the Red Ranger, Trident for the Blue, Gun for Yellow, Staff for Pink, Fan for Green, War Hammer for Black, and the rest will remain as crystals on my crown-" Nyxlett stopped the force fields and turned to Elysium- "How are you feeling now?"

"She'll be fine!" Valor cried as he pushed her down and threw the weapons to the teens.

Lumia screamed as Sevrin kicked her down and grabbed the rest of the power crystals off the crown and threw them to Elysium. Nyxlett got up and grabbed the weapon aiming it at the two. She almost fired, but was stopped by a rich, red glow.

"Rogue!" Elysium cried.

"What's going on?" Tara asked.

"I don't know," Rogue said. Suddenly, the red glow engulfed her and she closed her eyes. Rogue opened them to reveal the sword turning her watch and phone into morphers with a new app on her phone titled 'Reminiscences of Red Rangers.' Then, the app opened, the sword controlled her right hand to show her a Red uniform, pressing it and her left hand, the watch hand, went next to the phone with a bar code on the watch's screen. The phone accepted the code, and the red uniform swarmed Rogue and attached them on her.

"No way," Dorian said.

"Rogue," Derek said. "You've become a… A…"

"A Ranger," Tommy said as he finally got up along with the rest of the Red Rangers. They started to feel better, possibly because their powers had gotten into the hands of a Ranger.

"And our powers surge within you," Jason said.

"Not for long," Nyxlett said. She aimed for the new Red Ranger, but was stopped by another glow and three more.

Yuri turned into the new Blue Ranger. Tara the new Green Ranger. Dorian the new Yellow Ranger. And Dorian became Pink.

"Awesome," Yuri said. "But does anyone think having sapient weapons is crazy?"

"Sure," Tara said. "But I think the time changing might need to be faster."

"No, this is a mistake," Dorian said. "I'm Pink! Isn't Pink supposed to be a girl Ranger's color?"

"Stop whining, we need to get that weapon, or get them out of here for safety reasons," Derek said.

"I'll get the weapon and Mr. Fitz," Rogue said. "You guys get them out of here."

Rogue charge at the princesses with her new sword and got Valor out of the way. Sevrin had followed, but went back for the weapon as the rest of the team lead the now depowered Rangers to their respective Megazords. Elysium stayed and fought with Sevrin for the weapon. In the ensuing chaos, Rogue manage to get the weapons, but Lumia jumped on her and broke it.

"No!" they all screamed.

"The Rangers," Valor said. "That weapon was the only thing to get their powers back."

"And without it, they can't get it back," Rogue said. "This has to a bad dream. I need to give the power back to them! I'm not fit to hold their position."

"Lumia!" Nyxlett screamed. "What was in that brain of yours? You knew the weapon was hundreds of years old and in need of new parts!"

"Mother gave that to us on my tenth birthday!" Sevrin exclaimed. "How am I going to face her now? I mean sure, she'll hate me, but at least the Ol' Power Taker isn't broken!"

"And the directions to rebuild it are ancient," Elysium said. "There's only one way for it to be rebuilt."

"And you're helping us!" Nyxlett cried.

"I think it's time to go," Valor said.

Valor, Rogue and Elysium ran for the exit as Sevrin was taken back to his cell. He didn't want to go with them, he had other plans to help Elysium live a healthy life. And to find a way to fix the weapon.

As they got to the Megaforce Rangers' Megazord, the new team grabbed their hands and flew back to Earth. They all crash landed on the beach and exited out. The Rangers asked Rogue what had happened and Rogue had to say the bad news.

"The weapon is destroyed, and we can't have our powers back?" Wes Collins asked.

"No, I am so sorry," she said.

"No, it's okay," Alyssa said. "We understand. It's not the first time a Ranger team lost their powers."

"We know," Tara said. "But these powers, they don't belong to us. We took them from you."

"No," Jason said. "It was Nyxlett and Lumia who did it. You guys now have the right to own this power, you all went off to space to save Elysium and protected Valor."

"Our classmates would have done the same," Derek said. "We even called them during the space trip to inform what we were doing. They wanted us to be safe mostly, but they said 'You better get her back' more than that."

"You have one crazy class Valor," Adam said. "Thank you for teaching them to be that way."

"I didn't want them to think negative about the world or other people for most of their lives," Valor said. "So I had to teach them morality and kindness."

"All good signs of a Ranger Mentor," Kimberly said.

"What do you mean?"

"She means that since you taught them well," Udonna said. "You have to be their mentor."

"And no, you can't back out," Casey said.

"Mainly because the other mentor might have to be Selene," Merrick said. "You know her style of teaching, and she'll agree with us. She knows you can be the better mentor."

"You've had hardships since childhood and look at you," Kendall said. "Happy and optimistic with wise knowledge. The team needs you as a mentor."

"They are truly right, Val," Elysium said. "You even taught me a thing or two about being hopeful for the future."

"Fine, I'll take," he said.

The team cheered.

"Wait, what about a base?" Derek asked.

"The ship and the basement will be base."

"And our Zords?" Tara asked. "You know they can grow them!"

"We can make them. Or figure something out if we can't."

"Our morphers seem to make things like the uniforms," Yuri said. "Maybe it can make Zords?"

"Hard to say, but I guess," Valor said. "We still need materials to build them."

"Considering some of us hand make Zords and you're an art-and-crafts person," Shelby said. "You possibly won't have a hard time making them."

"Okay, but where will we store them?" Yuri asked. "We can't just leave them running around Miani."

"Well, the Zords could find a place. They weirdly know where to live."

"How about other weapons? We can't just use the main ones every time," Dorian said. "We might lose them and they'll take it back."

"If those weapons can make your watches and phones into morphers, then they might be able to make new weapons for us. Now, are we still missing something?"

"Yes," Rogue said. "What's our name? You can't just say 'Rangers' without us being confused with them. And there is of course our victory saying."

Every Ranger and Mentor started thinking of a name, but then asked to see the phone for the app that the Rangers have.

"'Reminiscences of Red Rangers,'"Andros said.

"This says 'of Blue Rangers,'" Billy said.

"'Reminiscences of Green Rangers,'" Nick said.

"The apps are named by Ranger color, but with Reminiscences before it," Tyler said.

"Then that's our name," Rogue said. "Power Rangers Reminiscences Force."

"No, Rogue," Valor said. "It sounds a bit weird, and also the meaning of that is tell of the past. We don't have a story and we hold the future know, so how about Power Rangers Reminiscent Force? It means 'to remind' and this team's power is to remind everyone that despite the worst may have happened, we are still, and forever, Rangers and that we are now the new protectors of Earth."

"Fine by me, and I think we took the cake for longest name, right?"

The past Rangers nodded and laughed. Soon, they all went away back to their hometowns to figure out how to protect the place from danger once again, now without their powers. Some even trying to figure out how to get their powers back.

"So, what are we going to tell the class?" Elysium asked Valor as they went back to his house with the team. "They're smart, so we kind of can't exactly lie to them."

"Then we might as well tell the truth," he said. "And hope for them not to freak out. Can't have the principal firing me for making five teens Rangers now, can't I?"

"And this is why you're a good mentor. You make even the worst seem hopeful. I hope you'll never lose that."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
